Too Far
by TaymingLEE
Summary: Perasaan takut selalu saja menghantuiku saat perasaan ini tak mampu ku kendalikan, saat jantungku berdetak-detak tak jelas, saat mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku rasa ini terlalu salah, terlalu salah untuk dirasakan. KYUMIN COUPLE.


_Seringkali aku berfikir, apa aku tidak pantas untuk mencintainya? Mencintai sosok sempurna sepertinya. Dia mempunyai segalanya, segalanya sehingga membuatku merasa kecil. Perasaan takut selalu saja menghantuiku saat perasaan ini tak mampu ku kendalikan, saat jantungku berdetak-detak tak jelas, saat mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku rasa ini terlalu salah, terlalu salah untuk dirasakan. Tapi entah mengapa perasaan ini masih tetap ada, bahkan dia terus hadir di setiap mimpiku. Bayangan tentang dirinya bagaikan candu, tak mampu rasanya jika tanpa melihat parasnya. Ah, aku rasa aku sudah tidak waras. Terlalu banyak bermimpi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TaymingLEE**

**PRESENT **

"**TOO FAR"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast

Warning : Genderswitch

Disclaimer : sungmin punya author, kyuhyun punya sungmin, and The story offcourse mine…no **plagiarism**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

WARNING : GS, TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter I

_**Sungmin POV**_

Namaku Lee Sungmin, aku hanyalah seorang yeoja yang berasal dari sebuah keluarga yang sederhana. Di dunia ini Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku, ibuku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Kau bertanya tentang ayahku? Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengenalnya, bahkan saat aku bertanya pada ibuku tentang "siapa ayahku" dia selalu mengatakan : " sekali lagi kau menanyakan ayahmu, jangan harap kau dapat makan malam, malam ini" miris bukan?. Ya sangat miris, bahkan untuk mengetahui siapa ayahmu saja kau harus rela tidak makan semalaman. Tapi, aku sudah jera dan bosan untuk bertanya pada ibuku tentang siapa ayahku, dan ku harap kalian juga tidak bertanya tentang siapa ayahku, kalau kalian masih merindukan makan malam, malam ini, *hehe aku hanya bercanda*.

_-at home-_

"aku pulang" langkahku terlihat gontai ketika memasuki pintu rumah, selalu seperti ini, sejak hari itu rasanya aku tak bersemangat untuk menjalani hari-hariku. Aku melewati ruang tamu yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan, serta ruang nonton. Disana aku melihat oemma-ku sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"kau sudah makan?" ttanya oemma sambil tetap menonton televisi sambil menyantap makanannya.

"sudah" aku hanya menjawab apa adanya.. "apa namja Cho itu mengganggu mu lagi? Aku benci raut wajahmu yang seperti itu" sela oemma ketika mendengar jawabanku atas pertanyaannya. "dia tidak pernah menggangguku, bahkan untuk menyapaku saja dia enggan. Percayalah padaku" jawabku sedikit menyindir tetapi meyakinkan oemma. " bagaimana oemma percaya padamu, kalau kau selalu saja seperti itu, bersikap seolah-olah kau akan mati jika kau tidak membenci ekspresimu itu." Jawab oemma ku, yang cukup terdengar egois di telingaku. "percayalah padaku" desahku pelan, aku bosan meladeni introgasi-introgasi tak penting dari mulutnya. " buatlah aku ppercaya padamu" jawab oemma sakartis, aku hanya melengos dan langsung beranjak menuju kamarku, mewanti-wanti kalau saja akan ada interupsi lain darinya.

Kalian pasti bertanya tentang siapa namja Cho itu, dia adalah mantan kekasihku. Kami mengakhiri, ah tidak tepatnya aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya saat oemma mengetahui hubungan kami. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa oemma begitu marah saat melihat namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Oemma memaksaku untuk segera memutuskkan hubungan dengan kyuhyun, tanpa alas an yang jelas. Pernah suatu kali, aku menolak dan menjelaskan betapa aku mencintai namja itu, tapi bukannya restu yang aku dapat yang ada badanku babak belur dipukuli oleh oemma. Ya, mungkin kalian akan berfikir oemma ku sadis dan semacamnya, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Tapi, di balik kesadisannya aku tau dia sangat rapuh dan lemah.

Saat itu, aku masih mempertahankan hubunganku dengan kyuhyun, berharap oemma bisa berubah pikiran. Tapi bukannya malah berubah pikiran, oemma semakin gencar memukuliku, memukuli sambil menangis. Ya MENANGIS, itu lah kelemahanku, aku paling tidak bisa melihat oemmaku menangis, tapi saat itu, ssat terakhir kali dia memukulku dia menangis. Entah apa yang ada dibenakku, saat itu aku hanya ingin menuruti keinginannya, aku tidak ingin membuat orang yang paling berharga dihidupku meneteskan air matanya demi aku. Tidak akan. Karena aku sangat membenci air mata. Sangat membencinya.

_-flashback-_

"YA! Lee sungmin, kau bisakah sekali ini saja mendengar perkataan ku? Berhenti menjalin hubungan dengan bocah itu" teriakan omma terdengar memekakan di telingaku.

"annnio oemma! Aku sangat mencintai kyuhyun, aku mohon omma mengerti " ujarku sambil memohon.

"ku bilang cukup lee sungmin"

"sirro! Aku tidak mau"

"YA, kemari kau, kau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku lagi?" ujar oemma penuh emosi, dia langsung berjalan menuju lemari dan segera mengeluarkan rotan andalannya untuk menghukumku. Ah, aku rasa pantat indah '?' ku akan jadi korban sebentar lagi TT.

"KEMARI KAU LEE SUNGMIN"

"pukul saja aku oemma, yang penting aku tidak mau meninggalkan kyuhyun, titik."

Oemma mulai memukuliku, memukuliku sambil memohon agar aku meninggalkan kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah. Aku terlalu mencintainya, aku rasa oemma sangat egois menyuruhku berpisah dengan kyuhyun dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi, kenapa pukulan oemma semakin lama semakin pelan di pantatku, apakah oemma mulai menyerah ? perlahan ku arahkan pandanganku pada oemma yang berada di belakangku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat oemma ku yang tegar dan ganas ini menangis. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis, bahkan oemma bilang kalau dia sangat benci air mata, dan dia juga pernah bilang dia juga akan membenciku jika sempat air mata mengalir dari mataku. Ya itu lah oemmaku. Sangat kejam.

"oemma menangis?" tanyaku pelan, "apa pedulimu? Sekarang terserahmu, aku tidak peduli lagi, kau urus saja dirimu sendiri" ujar oemma seraya menjatuhkan rotannya dan berjalan lunglai kearah kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menguasai perasaanku, aku mulai bimbang memikirkan pilihan yang aku punya, meninggalkan kyuhyun, atau melihat oemma menangis. Bagiku itu adalah pilihan yang sangat berat.

_-flashback end-_

_._

_._

_-at school-_

Seperti biasa, langkahku tak pernah bersemangat menelusuri lorong-lorong di sekolahku. Sekolah merupakan neraka bagi ku, entahlah rasanya setiap menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, seperti ada perasaan takut yang teramat sangat bagiku. Takut melihat dan takut merasakan, aku masih terlalu lemah untuk menata hatiku. Ya, aku hanya seorang yeoja lemah yang tak punya pendirian. Sangat miris bukan.

Benar saja, ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruangan kelas aku melihatnya, sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang sedang memainkan benda hitam berharga miliknya 'baca : PSP'. Sejak kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah lagi menatapku, tersenyum padaku, bahkan berbicara padaku. Dia seperti menutup dirinya dariku, sungguh itu membuatku sakit, tapi aku sadar satu hal, aku memang tak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari namja sepertinya. Aku sadar, dalam hubungan ini aku lah yang jahat. Aku sadar itu.

"sungmin, apa tugas matematikamu sudah selesai" suara cempreng sahabatku ini selalu saja mewarnai pagi ku, dia kim ryeowook. Eh, tapi apa yang dia tanyakan? tugas matematika?. Ah tentu saja,,,AKU BELUM MENGERJAKANNYA.

"ya tuhan aku lupa wookie, bagaimana ini" aku panik, inilah kelemahanku semua yang berhubungan dengan angka akan cepat terhapus dalam memori jangka panjangku. Dulu saat bersama kyuhyun dialah yang selalu mengingatkan-ku. Aih, kenapa aku mengingat itu lagi _ _||

Suasana kelas, tiba-tiba hening. Aku tau itu tandanya park seongsenim pasti sudah memasuki kelas. Ah bagaimana ini, aku melirik kearah sahabatku, tak jauh beda denganku, dia bahkan lebih panic dari pada aku. Ya tuhan, bagaimana ini, semua orang juga tau kalau park seongsenim itu guru terganas didalam sejarah sekolah ini. Tamatlah riwayatku.

"selamat pagi anak-anak. Minggu kemarin aku sudah memberikan kalian tugas, dan dalam hitungan kelima seluruh tugas harus sudah ada di mejaku 1….." aish, si tua itu keterlauan..bagaimana ini. " minnie~ya..otthuke?" Tanya wookie sedikit berbisik. "2….." ahh, siapa saja tolong hentikan waktu. " aku tidak tau wookie T_T" jawabku tak kalah panic. "3…." Tamatlah riwayatku. "4….." aku harus melakukan sesuatu…

"BRUUUKK"

Hening

Tidak ada lagi hitungan menyeramkan itu.

"seongsenim…SUNGMIN PINGSAN !" teriak wookie membuat suasana kelas menjadi gaduh kembali. Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa aku tiba-tiba pingsan? Ya ini hanya akal-akalan ku saja. Ketika terdesak, otakku memang berjalan sedikit cepat dari biasanya, dan beginilah hasilnya.

Grep. Sebuah tangan hangat mendekapku. Wangi ini aku mengenalnya. Ya tuhan, jangan katakan ini dia,,ku mohon jangan, aku belum siap untuk menata detak jantungku.

"aku akan membawanya ke UKS." Suara itu, suara yang sangat aku rindukan, ah kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Dan semua perlahan GELAP.

_**-TBC-**_

Cuap cuap author :

Anyeong haseyo, sebenernya ff ini bukan karya pertama saya, udah ada beberapa ff yang saya karang sebelumnya. Tapi, **TOO FAR **merupakan karya pertama saya di FFn ini, jadi saya mohon bimbingannya buat semua chingudeul yang berkenan membaca ff saya. Saya sangat mengharapkan KRITIK dan SARAN, tapi saya ga terima BASHING ^^.

Regards,

TaymingLEE


End file.
